1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle body structure including a battery pack mounted on its inner side in a vehicle width direction, and an electric device mounted on its outer side in the vehicle width direction beside the battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Arts
Patent Document 1 discloses a vehicle body structure including a fuel battery stack corresponding to a battery pack and mounted on its inner side in a vehicle width direction, and a heater or DC-DC converter corresponding to an electric device and mounted on its outer side in the vehicle width direction beside the fuel battery stack.
As shown in FIG. 10, in the vehicle body structure disclosed in Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 4637666), a battery pack 102 is mounted on its inner side in the vehicle width direction, and an electric device 109 is mounted on its outer side in the vehicle width direction beside the battery pack 102. In a side impact crash against the vehicle body, a large load P might be imposed on the electric device 109, causing the electric device 109 to invade the battery pack 102, which could lead to damage to the battery pack 102 or a battery cell included in the battery pack 102.
The present invention has been made in view of the foregoing problems, and it is an object of at least one embodiment of the invention to provide a new and improved vehicle body structure including a battery pack mounted on its inner side in the vehicle width direction and an electric device on its outer side in the vehicle width direction beside the battery pack, and which can avoid the damage to the battery pack and battery cell due to the invasion of the electric device even under a large load caused by a side impact crash against the body structure.